


Relaxation Is Exactly What Is Needed:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heating Up Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Organ Transplantation, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Relax/Relaxing, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Boys are relaxing, after all that had happened from the plane crash, & Steve getting shot, They realized that life is too short, & they have to enjoy it for all that it's worth, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Relaxation Is Exactly What Is Needed:

*Summary: The Boys are relaxing, after all that had happened from the plane crash, & Steve getting shot, They realized that life is too short, & they have to enjoy it for all that it's worth, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett let out a content sigh, as he relaxed in his beach chair, as he & his lovers were enjoying their vacation at the **_Hawaiian Hilton Village_** , Cause the former seal knew that he couldn't relax, If he was at home, so he suggested it, & his lovers were all for it, as they were packing up for their vacation.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was relieved to see Steve really relaxing, & Danny not be so stressed out over it, He relaxed in a beach chair, on Steve's right side, while their other lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, was on his left. They were enjoying what the hotel was offering them, & it was actually nice, they didn't have to worry about the criminals for a change, & just enjoy themselves for a change. "God, This **_is so_** perfect", he said, as he lets the sun beat on him,  & he just melted under it.

 

The Blond nodded in approval, "You did great, Babe, Plus, I am glad Kono & Lou are doing their thing, Cause, Seriously ?, We needed this so badly, So good call on this, Steve", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I am so glad you guys are enjoying this too, Cause, It's only fair, If I am on vacation, Then, You two are vacation too", Chin & Danny nodded in agreement with their lover, cause they knew that he was right. They looked at each other, & nodded, Steve didn't like that look in their eyes, as he saw it.

 

"Mmmm, How about a full body massage right here & now, Sailor ?", Danny purred seductively, as he was peppering kisses everywhere on him, as he sensuously was massaging him. Chin had his shorts down, & off, Then, He licked a wet stripe up his beautiful long cock, "OH, SHIT !!", He shouted, as Chin was servicing him, & Danny was being cruel, as he was having his fun with his upper body, & held him down, as they made sure that he was totally relaxed.

 

"Oh, God, Thank you, I am now relaxed", Steve said, & the handsome brunette took both of his lovers, & made sure that they had exact same treatment, as them. They made love, & left claiming & love bites, Also, nipples were nibbled, tortured, & licked all over each other's body, Danny was rimming & licking Steve, as the Five-O Commander was pummeling into the handsome native, Chin clenched his muscles, making sure that Steve was feeling the effect, that he had on him, After they were spent, They cuddled & snuggled, til they were ready to go back inside.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
